Adeno-associated virus (AAV) is a replication-deficient parvovirus, the single-stranded DNA genome of which is about 4.7 kb in length including 145 nucleotide inverted terminal repeat (ITRs). See FIG. 1. The nucleotide sequence of the AAV2 genome is presented in Srivastava et al., J. Virol., 45: 555-564 (1983). Cis-acting sequences directing viral DNA replication (ori), encapsidation/packaging (pkg) and host cell chromosome integration (int) are contained within the ITRs. Three AAV promoters, p5, p19, and p40 (named for their relative map locations), drive the expression of the two AAV internal open reading frames encoding rep and cap genes. The two rep promoters (p5 and p19), coupled with the differential splicing of the single AAV intron (at nucleotides 2107 and 2227), result in the production of four rep proteins (rep 78, rep 68, rep 52, and rep 40)from the rep gene. Rep proteins possess multiple enzymatic properties which are ultimately responsible for replicating the viral genome. The cap gene is expressed from the p40 promoter and it encodes the three capsid proteins VP1, VP2, and VP3. Alternative and non-consensus translational start sites are responsible for the production of the three related capsid proteins. A single consensus polyadenylation site is located at map position 95 of the AAV genome. The life cycle and genetics of AAV are reviewed in Muzyczka, Current Topics in Microbiology and Immunology, 158: 97-129 (1992).
When AAV infects a human cell, the viral genome integrates into chromosome 19 resulting in latent infection of the cell. Production of infectious virus does not occur unless the cell is infected with a helper virus (for example, adenovirus or herpesvirus). In the case of adenovirus, genes E1A, E1B, E2A, E4 and VA provide helper functions. Upon infection with a helper virus, the AAV provirus is rescued and amplified, and both AAV and adenovirus are produced.
AAV possesses unique features that make it attractive as a vector for delivering foreign DNA to cells. AAV infection of cells in culture is noncytopathic, and natural infection of humans and other animals is silent and asymptomatic. Moreover, AAV infects most (if not all) mammalian cells allowing the possibility of targeting many different tissues in vivo. Kotin et al., EMBO J., 11(13): 5071-5078 (1992) reports that the DNA genome of AAV undergoes targeted integration on chromosome 19 upon infection. Replication of the viral DNA is not required for integration, and thus helper virus is not required for this process. The AAV proviral genome is infectious as cloned DNA in plasmids which makes construction of recombinant genomes feasible. Furthermore, because the signals directing AAV replication, genome encapsidation and integration are contained within the ITRs of the AAV genome, the internal approximately 4.3 kb of the genome (encoding replication and structural capsid proteins, rep-cap) may thus be replaced with foreign DNA such as a gene cassette containing a promoter, a DNA of interest and a polyadenylation signal. Another significant feature of AAV is that it is an extremely stable and hearty virus. It easily withstands the conditions used to inactivate adenovirus (56.degree. to 65.degree. C. for several hours), making cold preservation of rAAV-based vaccines less critical. Finally, AAV-infected cells are not resistant to superinfection.
Various groups have studied the potential use of AAV in treatment of disease states. Patent Cooperation Treaty (PCT) Internation Publication No. WO 91/18088 published Nov. 28, 1991 and the corresponding journal article by Chatterjee et al., Science, 258: 1485-1488 (1992) describe the transduction of intracellular resistance to human immunodeficiency virus-1 (HIV-1) in human hematopoietic and non-hematopoietic cell lines using an rAAV encoding an antisense RNA specific for the HIV-1 TAR sequence and polyadenylation signal. The review article Yu et al., Gene Therapy, 1: 13-26 (1994) concerning gene therapy for HIV-1 infection lists AAV as a possible gene therapy vector for hematopoietic stem cells. The use of rAAV vectors as a delivery system for stable integration and expression of genes (in particular the cystic fibrosis transmembrane regulator gene) in cultured airway epithelial cells is described in PCT International Publication No. WO 93/24641 published Dec. 9, 1993 and in the corresponding journal article by Flotte et al., Am. J. Respir. Cell Mol. Biol., 7: 349-356 (1992). Gene therapy involving rAAV in the treatment of hemoglobinopathies and other hematopoietic diseases and in conferring cell-specific multidrug resistance is proposed in PCT International Publication No. WO 93/09239 published May 13, 1993; Muro-Cacho et al., J. Immunol., 11: 231-237 (1992); LaFace et al., Virol., 162: 483-486 (1988); and Dixit et al., Gene, 104: 253-257 (1991). Therapeutic gene delivery into glioma cells is proposed in Tenenbaum et al., Gene Therapy, 1 (Supplement 1): S80 (1994).
A reletively new concept in the field of gene transfer is that immunization may be effected by the product of a transfered gene. Several attempts at "genetic immunization" have been reported including direct DNA injection of influenza A nucleoprotein sequences [Ulmer et al., Science, 259: 1475-1749 (1993)], biolistic gun immunization with human growth hormone sequences [Tang et al., Nature, 356: 152-154 (1992) and infection with retroviral vectors containing HIV-1 gp160 envelope protein sequences [Warner et al., AIDS RESEARCH AND HUMAN RETROVIRUSES, 7(8): 645-655 (1991)]. While these approaches appear to be feasible, direct DNA inoculation may not provide long-lasting immune responses and serious questions of safety surround the use of retroviral vectors. The use of AAV for genetic immunization is a novel approach that is not subject to these problems.
An obstacle to the use of AAV for delivery of DNA is the lack of highly efficient schemes for encapsidation of recombinant genomes. Several methods have been described for encapsidating rAAV genomes to generate recombinant viral particles. These methods all require in trans AAV rep-cap and adenovirus helper functions. The simplest involves transfecting the rAAV genome into host cells followed by co-infection with wild-type AAV and adenovirus. See, for example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,797,368 issued Jan. 10, 1989 to Carter and Tratschin, and the corresponding journal article by Tratschin et al., Mol. Cell. Biol., 5(11): 3251-3260 (1985). This method, however, leads to unacceptably high levels of wild-type AAV. Another general strategy involves supplying the AAV functions on a second plasmid (separate from the rAAV genome) that is co-transfected with the rAAV plasmid. See, for example, Hermonat et al., Proc. Natl. Acad. Sci. USA, 81: 6466-6470 (1984) and Lebkowski et al., Mol. Cell. Biol., 8(10): 3988-3996 (1988). If no sequence overlap exists between the two plasmids, then wild-type AAV production is avoided as is described in Samulski et al., J. Virol., 63(9): 3822-3828 (1989). This strategy is inherently inefficient, however, due to the requirement for three separate DNA transfer events (co-transfection of two plasmids as well as infection with adenovirus) to generate rAAV particles. Large scale production of rAAV by this method is costly and is subject to variations in transfection efficiency.
Vincent et al., Vaccines, 90: 353-359 (1990) reports that a cell line expressing rep-cap functions could be used to package rAAV. Such methods still requires transfection of the rAAV genome into the cell line and the resulting titer of rAAV reported was very low (only about 10.sup.3 infectious units/ml). Dutton, Genetic Engineering News, 14(1): 1 and 14-15 (Jan. 15, 1994) reports that Dr. Jane Lebkowski of Applied Immune Sciences manufactures rAAV using chimeric AAV/Epstein-Barr virus plasmids that contain a recombinant AAV genome, the hygromycin resistance gene and the EBV ori P fragment and EBNA gene. The plasmids are transfected into cells to generate stable cell lines. The stable cell lines are then transfected with wild-type AAV rep-cap functions and infected with adenovirus to produce rAAV. Like the method of Vincent, the Lebkowski packaging method requires both transfection and infection events to generate rAAV particles.
There thus exists a need in the art for efficient methods of packaging rAAV genomes and for specific rAAVs useful as vectors for DNA delivery to cells.